What do you think about pink?
by Shadow-Tigeress
Summary: Based off of the Ellen tv series/previous known as These Friends of Mine  1994-1998   Ellen's depressed after losing the bookstore. Good thing Audrey knows just how to cheer her up. Ellen x Audrey  Don't like then don't read


Disclaimer: I do not own Ellen/These Friends of Mine

Ellen sat at a park bench sipping her coffee, 'This sure is peaceful, I wonder why I never did this before? Sitting here in the park instead of at the bookstore. Oh, right that's because I got fired, why else would I be here? What if I'm only here because I'm depressed? Maybe I shouldn't sit here. What if other depressed people come here when they're depressed and there's just an endless wave of depression washing over this park?' Ellen rambled to herself in her thoughts. She scooted towards the edge of the bench, "Maybe I should leave and go somewhere less depressing." She said aloud.

"Hello Ellen!" Audrey said in her squeaky perky voice as she appeared in the park, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I was just leaving." She said as she got up.

"Why? It's such a bright and sunny day and the world is screaming it's okay to be gay!" She beamed.

"Shush!" Ellen said covering Audrey's mouth as a couple joggers passed them giving her weird looks, "Plus I don't think that's quite what the world is screaming at the moment. I think it's screaming 'I hate Ellen so I'm going to take away her bookstore'!"

"Aw, is that what this is all about? That jerk firing you because you're-" Ellen cut in as more people walked by.

"-Such a great employee I made the others employees extremely jealous." Ellen said nervously until the people passed, "And yes I am a little bummed about that. That's why I came here to have my coffee."

"Poor Ellen," Audrey cooed and put an arm around her friend. They sat back down on the bench, "You know what always cheers me up?"

"Dying your entire wardrobe pink?" Ellen joked.

"No silly, I buy them already pink," She waved her hand dismissively, "I get a couple of romance movies and a large container of chocolate ice cream and spend my whole day curled up in my fuzz pink blanket."

"That sounds like something you'd do after a break up."

"How else did you think I coped with the loss of my husband?"

"Buy dying your world pink and working a minimum wage job at a bookstore? A bookstore I used to own but had to sell to some big jerk how fired me because-"

"Ellen!" Audrey said to stop her rambling.

"Now I'm sad." Ellen said frowning and putting her head on Audrey's shoulder. Audrey pulled her closer.

"There there," She said giving her a reassuring hug.

"He hung dead things in my office..." She mumbled, "I need some ice cream..."

"It's all back in my apartment." Audrey said getting up. Ellen tilted her head to one side.

"Did you anticipate me being depressed or do you just have it there incase you found something you liked that didn't come in pink?"

"The first one, " She said and turned away, "If it doesn't come in pink I can just paint it pink." Ellen followed.

-Back at Audrey's apartment-

"I don't know Audrey, I really think I should be out doing something productive." Ellen said uncertainly.

"What could be more productive then over coming your sadness of losing the bookstore to a homophobe then watching movies?"

"Getting a job or being hit by a bus?"

"Come on." Audrey pouted.

"Oh alright, I guess it couldn't hurt." Ellen said giving in and smiling slightly, "You know, I never been inside your apartment before is it-" Ellen froze when Audrey opened the door, "My god it looks like a hundred gallons of pepto exploded in here." She observed as every surface was pink.

"Don't you just love it!" Audrey squealed. She heard a thunk and turned around to see Ellen had fallen over, "Ellen!"

"So.. much.. pink..." She muttered rubbing her head.

"I know, that's what the landlord said," She grinned cheerfully, "Wine?"

"So long as it isn't pink..."

A few hours passed and Ellen and Audrey were wrapped up in a big fuzzy blanket.

"I don't see why she doesn't just leave him." Ellen pointed at the movie with her wine glass hand. She was starting to get a bit tipsy. Some of the liquid sloshed out of the glass and onto the floor.

"Ellen, I think you've had a bit too much." Audrey said taking the glass from Ellen's hand and setting in on the ground.

"Of course I've had too much. Why doesn't she get it?" Ellen said pointing at the screen again.

"I meant wine Ellen."

"No, no, that's silly. I just had maybe two or three..."

"I have to clean this up." Audrey said getting up. She took the wine glass with her. She walked back into the room to see Ellen face first on the couch, "Ellen?" She said putting a hand on her shoulder. Ellen slowly lifted her face.

"How many more times do you think this is going to happen?" She mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Getting fired because my boss finds out I'm gay?"

"Aw, is that what this is all about?"

"I don't know.. Maybe.. Yes." She sat up, "It's just so unfair. He think's I'm a great employee until he finds out about me and then- Boom! Fired. How many more times is that going to happen? Am I always going to have to hide part of who I am?"

"If I was an employer I wouldn't fire you for being gay."

"That's great and all Audrey but that's not going to cut it. I can't just scope out if my boss will be a gay hater or not. I wish they would just wear signs. It'd be so much easier."

"Well, how about tomorrow I wear a sign that says 'gay lover' and announce to the world that I'm friends with the most fantastic gay?"

"If you wear a sign that says 'gay lover' people might get the wrong idea." Ellen said sitting up and looking at her in amusment. They both laughed and Audrey fell into Ellen, their lips meeting. Ellen hurriedly drew away, "I think you slipped. That was a complete accident."

"Yes, that was, but this isn't." She said and grabbed Ellen by the collar of her shirt and pulled her into passionate kiss. Ellen tried to pull away again but Audrey wasn't letting go. Part of Ellen wanted this so badly but the other knew something wasn't right. Audrey finally let go, "Why aren't you kissing back?"

"Audrey I think you're drunk. You're not thinking straight."

"Of course I'm not Ellen. I'm thinking gay." She said and pushed her down onto the couch. She pinned her down and kissed her again, "I'm going to kiss you so hard you'll have to kiss me back." She breathed. Ellen's eyes widened.

"Or how about you let me up and we forget this whole thing happened?" She added quickly. Too late. Audrey was already kissing her again, but this time all over her face. She kissed her cheeks, nose and jaw line before returning to her lips. Ellen kept her eyes closed. She loved every minute of it but still wasn't sure if it was right. She couldn't take the uncertainty anymore. Audrey pulled away, Ellen still hadn't kissed her back.

"I'm so sorry Ellen, I didn't mean to force myself on you like that I just-" Audrey began but Ellen pulled her back down and into a kiss.

"Come here you gay lover." Ellen said between kisses.

"Oh Ellen!" Audrey squeaked as she kissed her back. They wrestled back and forth while kissing. Ellen trying to pin Audrey down. Audrey fighting to stay on top. Several hours passed like this until they lay curled up next to each other under that big fuzzy pink blanket.


End file.
